Saga o Dressrosie
Saga o Dressrosie (ドレスローザ編 Doresurōza Hen) to dziewiąta saga serii One Piece. Słomkowi i Law zawierają sojusz i porywają Caesara Clowna. Razem z Kin'emonem wyruszają na Dressrosę, gdzie ich celem jest obalenie króla-tyrana i jednego z Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, Donquixote Doflamingo. Zamach na władcę wywołuje niespodziewany ciąg wydarzeń na całym świecie, a najwięksi gracze politycznej areny dołączają do gry o światową dominację. Fabuła Furia Wojownika Mórz: Donquixote Doflamingo wykonuje ruch Nadszedł ranek. Brook wszystkich obudził muzyką trzymając gazetę. Wszyscy zebrali się, by ją przeczytać. Doflamingo zrezygnował z pozycji Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz i tronu Dressrosy. Franky stwierdził, że idzie zbyt gładko, ale Law powiedział, że to była jedyna jego możliwość. W gazecie była wiadomość o przymierzu Lawa i Luffy'ego oraz sojuszu Kida, Apoo i Hawkinsa. Law wyjaśnił, że przez porwanie Caesara, Doflamingo zrezygnował ze wszystkiego o co się starał przez dziesięć lat. To wszystko by odzyskać Gazowego Człowieka. Wieści na temat Doflamingo, sojuszu Luffy'ego i Lawa oraz sojuszu Kida, Apoo i Hawkinsa rozbiegły się na cały świat. Wśród czytających byli Jewelry Bonney i Jinbe. Piraci Kida zastanawiają się jak to możliwe, że Absa wie o ich sojuszu. Tymczasem sam kapitan Eustass Kid bardziej przejmuje się tym, dlaczego Law i Luffy zawarli przymierze. Domyśla się, że mają zamiar obalić jednego z Czterech Imperatorów, ale nie wie czy tego samego, co chce Kid. Tymczasem do Doflamingo ktoś zadzwonił. To był Luffy, który wprost się przedstawił i powiedział o tym, że zostanie Królem Piratów. Zaczął grozić byłemu Shichibukai. Doflamingo wspomniał o śmierci Ace'a i zapytał, gdzie Słomiany był przez ostatnie dwa lata, bo chciał się z nim spotkać. Powiedział, że ma coś, co Luffy bardzo chciałby zdobyć, coś ważnego ponad życie. Luffy skojarzył to z mięsem. Law przejął słuchawkę i obiecał oddać Caesara. Joker chciał potwierdzenia, że Gazowy Człowiek żyje. Trafalgar wtedy powiedział, że chce się spotkać z Jokerem na Green Bit za osiem godzin. Wtedy zaczęli się zastanawiać nad planem. Law powiedział, że Caesar to tylko przynęta, a celem jest zniszczenie fabryki Sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców. Franky stwierdził, że fabryka powinna być duża. Nami stwierdziła, że skoro jest ważna, bo musi być dobrze zatajona. Luffy ucieszył się na przygodę i kazał Sanji'emu zrobić śniadanie. Law nie mógł uwierzyć w zachowanie sojusznika. Kin'emon opowiedział jak trafił na Punk Hazard i powiedział o wyspie Zou. Trafalgar powiedział, że tam właśnie stacjonuje jego załoga. Samuraj zapytał, czy może towarzyszyć w podróży. Monkey obiecał, że popłyną nawet do Kraju Wano. Kin'emon powiedział, że było czterech samurajów. Momonosuke i trzech innych trafiło w pobliże Dressrosy, a on sam ruszył im pomóc. Wtedy zaś pojawił się Doflamingo i Kin'emon uciekł przy czym poświęcił się Kanjuro. Dlatego Kin'emon ma zamiar go uratować. Tymczasem w Nowej Bazie Głównej Marynarki, komodor Brannew wyjaśnił kim są aktualni Shichibukai. Wymienił, że są nimi: Mihawk, Doflamingo, Kuma, Hancock, Law i Buggy. Dodał też, że ten drugi się wycofał, a Lawa trzeba pozbawić tego tytułu. Sakazuki przerwał mu i powiedział, że dostał raport od Smokera. Powiedział, że wyśle Fujitorę do walki z Piratami Słomianego Kapelusza. Na Dressrosie lud chciał błagać Doflamingo, by ten nie abdykował. W tym czasie Trebol rozmawiał z Baby 5, która jednak chciała uniknąć tej dyskusji. Posunął się nawet do tego, że się jej oświadczył. Ostatecznie Trebol poszedł do Jokera i dał mu skrzynkę. Były Shichibukai powiedział, że gdyby Luffy wiedział co jest jej zawartością, to przymierze z Sercowymi, by mu tylko przeszkadzało. Doflamingo podał zawartość skrzynki Diamante'mu. Okazało się, że w niej był Diabelski Owoc typu Logia - Mera Mera no Mi. Przybycie na Dressrosę: Przygoda na Wyspie Miłości, Pasji i Zabawy Sojusz pojawił się na Dressrosie. Luffy z tego powodu był pełen entuzjazmu. Uznał, że doskonałym pomysłem byłoby, że polecieć na Momonosuke. Chłopiec w formie smoka prosił Słomka, by ten zszedł, bo jest za ciężki, nie potrafi latać i ojciec mu zabronił wchodzenia na wyspę. Luffy mu powiedział, że widział jak lata. Momo wypomniał Luffy'emu, że tego nie pamięta, w dodatku to jest niemożliwe, by latał i że nigdy czegoś tak strasznego nie zrobi. Luffy zapytał chłopca, czy boi się wysokości. Momonosuke zaczął go gryźć mówiąc, że samurajowie niczego się nie boją. Luffy go uderzył. Zaczęli się kłócić. Brook wypomniał uprzejmie, że Momonosuke ma tylko osiem lat. Kin'emon przywrócił swojego syna do porządku i prosił Luffy'ego o wybaczenie. Mimo tej prośby powiedział, że nie powinien tak agresywnie reagować na zaczepki ośmiolatka. Momo znalazł pocieszenie u Nami, która go czule przytuliła. Brook, Sanji i Kin'emon się zdenerwowali. Franky powiedział, że wszystko jest gotowe, by zejść na wyspę. Kin'emon wyjaśnił, że na Dressrosie mężczyźni noszą koszule, a kobiety chodzą nago i trzeba wtopić się w tłum. Trafalgar Law dał Nami Kartę Vivrę, która poprowadzi ich na wyspę Zou. Wtedy też wyjął mapkę Dressrosy i Green Bit. Wyjaśnił, że na Green Bit można się dostać tylko przez most z Dressrosy, bo żaden statek nie potrafiłby tam dopłynąć. Sojusz podzielił się na trzy grupy: Usopp, Robin i Law mieli dostarczyć Caesara, Nami, Chopper, Brook i Momo mieli pilnować Thousand Sunny, a reszta miała zejść na Dressrosę i zniszczyć fabrykę Smile. Drużyna od zniszczenia fabryki zeszła na Dressrosę i trafili do miasta Akacja. Byli zachwyceni wyspą, a zwłaszcza jej zapachami. Zauważyli psa, który miał w pysku pluszową rękę, a żywa zabawka go goniła, by odzyskać swoją część ciała. Żołnierz-zabawka rozpoznał Słomianych. Rozległa się wieść o tym, że kogoś znowu zadźgano. Okazało się, że to częste, a kobiety tak okazują zazdrość i robią swoim chłopakom takie "sceny". Grupa się przebrała ubierając się na czarno i zakładając na twarze wąsy i brody. Sanji zauważył, że nikt się nie przejął abdykacją Doflamingo. Luffy już chciał się zapytać, czy słyszeli o tym wydarzeniu, ale Sanji go zatrzymał. Słomiani i Kin'emon otrzymali posiłek, który według nich był niesamowity. Kelner wydawał się być z lekka tajemniczy. Grupa skupiła się na stole od gry do ruletki, gdzie grał jakiś niewidomy. Krupier go oszukiwał, mówiąc mu, że bez przerwy przegrywa stawiając tylko na białe, kiedy tylko na białe padało. Ślepiec postanowił postawić ostatnie pieniądze i nadal stawiał na białe. Krupier już miał powiedzieć, że padło na czarne, ale Luffy powiedział, że jest białe. Ślepy staruszek podziękował Słomkowi i powiedział, że jest mu bardzo wdzięczny. Luffy powiedział, że ślepiec wydaje mu się być silny. Krupier i jego banda była gotowa zaatakować Słomka, ale ślepiec go wgniótł ich w podłogę i zrobił w niej wielką dziurę. Na koniec powiedział, że ślepi mają przywilej nie patrzenia na "proces rozkładu" obejmującego tę planetę. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni tego czego dokonał stary niewidomy mężczyzna. Słomiani zrozumieli, że posiada on moc Diabelskiego Owocu. Staruszek podszedł do lady i podał papierek z adresem pod który miał przyjść rachunek za zniszczenia. Barman był zdziwiony tym, kim jest staruszek. Luffy zastanawiał się kim jest niewidomy. Ten powiedział, że lepiej, by zostawił to dla siebie. Nagle wszyscy zauważyli, że coś im zniknęło, między innymi Zoro, któremu zniknął miecz Shusui. Kelner uznał, że to robota wróżek i nie można z tym nic zrobić. Dodał, że to się zdarza od dawna na Dressrosie i nic z tym nie można zrobić. Kin'emon powiedział, że Shusui to skarb narodowy Kraju Wano i trzeba go odzyskać, na co zdziwił się właściciel miecza - Zoro. Samuraj wyzwał pirata na pojedynek o Shusui, na co Roronoa się zgodził. Wtedy Zoro coś zauważył w oknie, to był Shusui i zaczął gonić złodzieja. Sanji i Kin'emon pobiegli za nim, ponieważ Zoro miał tendencję do gubienia się. Luffy był gotów też pobiec, ale zatrzymał go Franky. Później Luffy i Franky przepytywali krupiera, który okazał się być jednym z Piratów Donquixote. Cyborg powiedział, że to go nie rusza i zmusił go do powiedzenia wszystkiego. Krupier powiedział, że nic nie wie o SMILE, tylko szef kazał mu ścigać samurajów, ale nie wie gdzie są oni teraz. Luffy uznał, że krupier nic nie wie nawet o własnych towarzyszach. Franky zrozumiał, że to zwykła płotka. Krupier powiedział, że każdy został wezwany do koloseum i im dwóm też się opłaci iść. Powiedział, że Joker prawdopodobnie przygotował jakąś niesamowitą nagrodę. Luffy skojarzył to z mięsem o którym "wcześniej słyszał", ale Franky go naprowadził, że Doflamingo mu mówił, że to tylko cenna dla niego rzecz. mały|lewo|220px|Mera Mera no Mi w Koloseum Corrida. W Koloseum Corrida gromadzili się ludzie. Strażnicy przepędzali dzieci za pomocą przemocy używając nawet broni palnej. Prowadzący wydarzenia pochwalił moc Ace'a i powiedział, że ona powróciła na świat pod postacią Diabelskiego Owocu. Dodał, że do zwycięzca walk otrzyma Mera Mera no Mi. Powiedział, że Doflamingo sprowadził wielu silnych ludzi z Nowego Świata, by też walczyli o owoc, ale każdy może go zdobyć, kto potrafi ich pokonać. Przedstawił reprezentację Piratów Donquixote: Senor Pink, Dellinger, Lao G, Machvise oraz Diamante. Tłum się ucieszył. Ślepiec był wśród widzów, ale nie ukazał jakichkolwiek emocji związanych z owocem. Luffy nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Krupier powiedział, że dwa takie same Diabelskie Owoce nie mogą istnieć w tym samym czasie, ale po śmierci użytkownika odradzają się gdzieś na świecie. Dodał, że zaskoczeniem było, że Donquixote Doflamingo zdobył owoc Mera Mera no Mi. Shichibukai miałby wątpliwości, czy ustalić Logię jako wygraną w turnieju, ale gdyby krupier miał okazję, to oddałby za nią życie. Luffy zawrzeszczał na niego, bo chce zdobyć ten owoc i zapytał Franky'ego, czy ten by go nie zjadł. Cyborg odmówił. Monkey rozumiał, że nie może zjeść Płomiennego Owocu, bo sam już jest użytkownikiem innego, ale nie może pozwolić, by ktoś inny go zjadł. Franky zrozumiał, że to może być pułapka, ale trzeba skorzystać z okazji zdobycia Mera Mera no Mi, skoro i tak mieli iść do Koloseum Corrida. Krupier w myślach skomentował działanie Słomianych negatywnie uważając ich za idiotów. Zoro szukał złodzieja miecza Shusui, a Sanji biegł za nim. Czarnonogi powiedział, że miecz lub dwa to żadna różnica. Dodatkowo coś zauważył, a Zoro zapytał czy to "wróżka". Okazało się, że to piękna tancerka, którą widzowie uważali za najlepszą tancerkę na świecie. Zoro go ostrzegł, że na Dressrosie kobiety dźgają mężczyzn. Gdy tancerka mrugnęła w stronę kucharza, ten uznał, że może go nawet zadźgać. Sanji zauważył, że szermierz zaginął, co go zdenerwowało. Ostatecznie pomyślał, że to szansa na to, by go zostawić na tej wyspie. Potem marzył o tym, by Nami i Robin się w nim zakochały pod wpływem tego miejsca. Tancerka zwróciła mu uwagę i poprosiła by ją objął. Obok przebiegli mundurowi, którzy szukali jakąś kobietę i nie mogą pozwolić by opuściła miasto. Tancerka podziękowała i zauważyła, że Sanji zakrawawił sobie brodę. Przestraszyła się, ale mężczyzna ją uspokoił. Z żalu dotknęła jego polików, a ten uznał, że nie mógłby wytrzymać tej miłości. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że on nie może się w niej zakochać. Ten zapytał kto jej szuka. Ona odpowiedziała, że to policja, bo zadźgała mężczyznę. Ten zrozumiał, że to prawda, że kobiety dźgają i zabiją mężczyzn na Dressrosie, ale to nie robiło mu problemu. Tancerka powiedziała, że nie zasługuje na przeznaczenie i mogłaby się zakochać w Sanji'm. Przedstawiła się jako Violet i poprosiła o ochronę, aż do granic miasta, a tak Czarnonogi miał zabić kogoś. Franky i Luffy przybyli do Koloseum Corrida. Tam uciekał przed policją jednonogi strażnik-zabawka, który powiedział, że nie mają wstępu do Koloseum, bo w nim istnieje tylko prawo Familii Donquixote. Przywitał Luffy'ego i Franky'ego. Ucieszyli się, bo strażnik był śmieszny, ale w końcu powiedzieli, że nie mają czasu. Ten się obraził, gdy któryś z nich powiedział, że wziął ich słowa na poważnie, ponieważ nie ma poważnych zabawek. Koloseum ogłosiło, że za chwilę koniec zapisów. Luffy wszedł do środka. Wszyscy się śmieli ze starca mającego walczyć w Koloseum Corrida. Franky powiedział, że ma dać z siebie wszystko, ale nie mogą zauważyć kim Luffy jest naprawdę. Gdy się zapisywał, Luffy prawie się przedstawił swoim imieniem. Ostatecznie dostał numer 556 jako "Lucy". Wszyscy się cieszyli do walki i trenowali. Luffy był zafascynowany miejscem i gladiatorami. Spartan zauważył Lucy'ego. Zauważył, że broda chłopaka jest sztuczna i powiedział, że to nie jest miejsce dla dzieci tylko dla prawdziwych wojowników. Chciał go zaatakować pięścią, ale Luffy zrobił unik za pomocą Kenbunshoku Haki, złapał jego rękę i rzucił na glebę. Potem z radością na ustach powiedział, że ich też miło poznać. Koloseum Korrida: Bitwa o owoc Mera Mera no Mi Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni dokonaniem nowego zawodnika "Lucy'ego". Były hipotezy, że Spartan się tylko wywrócił, jednak sam gladiator był wgnieciony w ziemię. Luffy zastanawiał się gdzie iść. Już miał zostać zdyskwalifikowany i został nie słusznie oskarżony przez organizatorów. W obronie nowicjusza stanęli członkowie rodziny Chinjiao. Wytłumaczyli, że to wina Spartana. Luffy im podziękował. Don Chinjao chwilę pomyślał i zaatakował Luffy'ego za te podziękowania. Ludzie zastanawiali się nad tym, czy ten szuka sobie sojuszników. Kelly i Bobby Funk wyjaśnili mu krótko, że jest tylko jeden zwycięzca i każdy walczy dla siebie. Pochodzący z Prodence strateg Dagama i król Elizabello II powiedzieli, że ten kto zyska Mera Mera no Mi zyska też w dyplomacji i wojnie. Ludzie rozglądali się za wielkimi osobowościami, a wśród nich zauważyli między innymi Bellamy'ego. Ogłoszono, że pierwsza walka to "Battle Royale", czyli tylko ci co przeżyją mają szanse. Rundę tę ma wygrać tylko czterech zawodników. Lucy trafił do bloku C. Został zaprowadzony do wielkiego pomieszczenia zbrojeniowego, który robił za poczekalnie. Zabroniona była tylko broń palna. Luffy był zachwycony. Przybył Cavendish, którym zachwycone były wszystkie kobiety. Powiedział Luffy'emu, że są ograniczenia wagowe na ekwipunek. Organizatorzy powiedzieli to samo. Luffy zrozumiał dlaczego wszyscy są prawie nadzy. Cavendish powiedział, że to wszystko jest na pokaz, bo każdy chce zobaczyć krew. Dodał, że nikt nie chce oglądać jak miecz odbija się od zbroi. Zapytał Luffy'ego kim jest skoro pokonał takiego wielkoluda jak Spartan. Lucy odpowiedział, że nazywa się Luffy i zostanie Królem Piratów. Wszyscy się zdziwili. Zapytali dlaczego nie może zapamiętać swojego imienia. Nawet wydawało się jednemu, że tam jest naprawdę Słomiany Kapelusz Luffy. Jeden z nich powiedział, że prawdziwy Luffy ma osiem metrów wzrostu. Cavendish powiedział Luffy'emu, że gdybym nim był, to by go zabił. Powiedział, że pojawił się na Nowym Świecie trzy lata temu i wszyscy się nim zachwycali jako piratem wartym ponad dwieście milionów beli. Ale rok później była Wojna Białobrodego i najgorsze pokolenie, a to wszystko odebrało mu sławę. Organizator powiedział Lucy'emu, że ten może iść, co Cavendish uznał za ignorowanie go. lewo|mały|246x246px|Jesus Burgess wygrywa Blok A Luffy stanął przed statuą Kyrosa. Gladiatorka Rebecca zaproponowała mu, że opowie o Kyrosie. To był najsilniejszy gladiator w Koloseum Corrida, na trzy tysiące walk wygrał wszystkie i zadano mu tylko jedną ranę. Nikt nie wie kim on naprawdę jest i czy na serio istniał. Wszystko jest zapisane przy pomniku. Lucy przyznał, że podoba mu się ten posąg. Dwóch mężczyzn pochwaliło Rebeccę za jej siłę i wspomniało, że Spartan, który ją dręczył został pokonany. Ona nie chciała o tym mówić. Rebecca powiedziała, że wygra Mera Mera no Mi i zemści się na Doflamingo. Dodała, że jest w bloku D. Okazało się, że w bloku A walka się skończyła i wygrał tajemniczy mężczyzna w torbie na głowie. Co więcej, zdjął torbę. Zwycięzcą był kapitan pierwszego okrętu Piratów Czarnobrodego Jesus Burgess. Tłum był zachwycony Burgessem. Franky i jednonogi żołnierz zrozumieli, że Luffy może mieć problem w igrzyskach. Cyborg postanowił znaleźć szychę z Familii Doflamingo. Żołnierz chciał iść z nim. Franky go nie chciał, ale zabawka powiedział, że to o czym chce pomówić to tabu o którym nie można rozmawiać przy tłumie. W tym samym czasie Żołnierz Marynarki spisywał uczestników walk w Koloseum Corrida. Podszedł do niego Gambia zastanawiający się nad tym co on robi. Ostatecznie zawodnik igrzysk wiceadmirał Maynard pokonał go bez problemu. 220px|mały|prawo|Fioletowy Tygrys, nowy admirał Marynarki Nadszedł czas na grupę B. Ślepiec uznał, że powinien już iść bo padło wiele wartych uwagi nazwisk. Dodał, że powinien skierować trzy okręty na Green Bit. Okazało się, że jest on admirałem Isshou. Kazał się on dowiedzieć ilu jest ludzi na widowni, w Akacji i w całej Dressrosie. Wyjaśnił, że zamiast na liczbę wrogów powinien mieć na uwadze liczbę ludzi, których musi chronić. Tymczasem grupa transportująca Caesara była w kafejce. Kelner odradzał im ruszać na Green Bit. Powiedział, że mimo, że most na Green Bit jest wykonany ze stali, to nikt z niego nie korzysta, bo dookoła tej wyspy żyją stada "walecznych ryb". Dlatego właśnie wzmocniono most, a to co te ryby mogą zrobić z mostem mogą potwierdzić tylko ci, którzy nie wrócili z Green Bit. Usopp i Caesar zaczęli się bać o swoje życia. Trafalgar powiedział, że nie zmieni planu. Dodał, że najbardziej go niepokoi stan kraju - król abdykował, a nikt się tym nie przejmuje. Usopp się zdziwił spokojem Lawa. Robin zauważyła coś i zakryła twarz. Law stwierdził, że to CP0. Usopp od razu ich skojarzył z CP9. Robin stwierdziła, że to najwyżej postawiona organizacja z Cipher Pol, a tam gdzie się zjawią, nie będzie nic dobrego. Zoro gonił "wróżkę". Skończył z bolesnym upadkiem na ziemię. Złodziej się przestraszył, bo Zoro go zauważył. Tymczasem grupa sił Dressrosy rozpoznała Kin'emona. Sanji i Violet przemierzali miasto. Snajper, który próbował ich zestrzelić został pokonany przez Czarnonogiego. Violet pochwaliła mężczyznę, który jej pomagał. Na Thousand Sunny Chopper został lokajem Moma jako Choperemon, Nami została pokojówką O-Nami. Momonosuke położył się na kolanach nawigatorki, a Chopper poszedł po herbatę dla chłopca. Brook poszedł w ślady młodego samuraja i też położył głowę na kolanach Nami, która go uderzyła. Chopper wyjaśnił, że Momo, gdy jest sam zaczyna się chować po kątach i nad czymś rozmyślać. Dodał, że chłopiec pewnie walczy z czymś w swoim sercu. Młody samuraj zaczął się nudzić i powiedział Brookowi, że chce by ten go zabawił. Kościotrup odpowiedział, że przyjmuje rozkazy tylko od Luffy'ego. Za szybką namową Choppera, Brook zaczął grać na gitarze i śpiewać. Okazało się, że ktoś jeszcze jest na Thousand Sunny, w męskiej sypialni. Cała czwórka na okręcie się przeraziła. Tymczasem w Koloseum Corrida szukali Capmana i Bartolomeo. Dwie osoby znalazły Bartolomeo. Powiedzieli mu, że zaczęły się walki bloku B. Bartolomeo przybył na arenę znienawidzony przez całą widownię. Na dodatek rzucił on bombę w ich stronę. Dagama powiedział mu, że publika go znienawidziła. Bartolomeo odparł, że nie zależy mu na tym. Komentator ogłosił kolejnego zawodnika określając go przeciwieństwem Bartolomeo. Tymczasem wynoszono rannych z bloku A, na co patrzył Luffy. Uznał, że Champion nieźle ich wszystkich pobił. Brakowało noszy. Bellamy podszedł do Luffy'ego i powiedział mu, że nie ma łajna zamiast oczu. Powiedział, że nie ma szans, by go nie rozpoznał. Luffy szybko go sobie przypomniał kojarząc go z Cricketem. Bellamy wyjaśnił, że przybył na turniej, bo może sobie pływać, gdzie chce. Dodał, że podziwia Doflaminga od małego i przez te dwa lata zmienił się oraz zwiedził Skypiea. Tam stracił kilku ludzi. Luffy się zapytał co się tam stało. Bellamy z szaleństwem w oczach powiedział, by ten zgadł. Hiena wyjaśnił, że już nic nie ma do Luffy'ego. Cavendish zapytał Lucy'ego w której jest on grupie. Okazało się, że w bloku C jest 139 uczestników: Sai, Lucy, Kelly oraz Bobby Funk, Jean Ango, Boo, Ideo, Bitewny Byk, Hajrudin, Chinjao. W bloku D jest 138 uczestników: Cavendish, Mummy, Orlumbus, Meadows, Fighting Lion, Rebecca, Damask, Rolling Logan, Acilia, Suleiman. Prosto zostały wyjaśnione zasady Battle Royale: kto wypadnie z ringu lub umrze - przegrywa. Wygrywa ten, kto jako jedyny będzie stał na nogach. W bloku B byli: Elizabello II, Blue Gilly, Tank Lepanto, Abdullah, Bartolomeo, Ricky, Bellamy, Dagama, Hack, Jeet, razem 138 uczestników. 220px|lewo|mały|Grupa gladiatorów zbiera się do walki z Bellamy'm W Battle Royale wielu uwzięło się na Bellamy'ego. Nie podobało się to Bartolomeo'wi. Dagama ich wyśmiał mówiąc, że wszystkie środki do zwycięstwa są dozwolone. Celem zebrania takiej grupy było zdobycie Mera Mera no Mi dla Królestwa Prodence. Król Elizabello II był żywą bronią masowej zagłady tak silną, że potrafił zrobić dziurę w fortecy przeciwnika. Jednak taki cios kosztuje godzinę skupienia. Król był gotowy do ataku i czekał na znak od Dagamy. Kapitan wojska Dressrosy Tank Lepanto przekupiony przez Dagamę zaatakował Bellamy'ego. Lepanto powiedział, że kasa rządzi światem. Bellamy go wyśmiał mówiąc, że boli go serce przez takie słowa. Lepanto wyrzucił wielu zawodników za ring za jednym zamachem. Bellamy użył Spring Death Knock. W wodzie zdyskwalifikowanych zawodników zaatakowało stado ryb bojowników. Abdullah i Jeet zaczęli ciąć wszystko wokół. Jeden z zawodników zaczął karcić Ryboluda Hacka za udział w zawodach, bo one są dla ludzi. Zawodnik ten zamachnął się maczugą, którą Hack złapał tuż przed swoją twarzą. Następnie użył techniki Yonsenmaigawara Seiken. Jednym z ważniejszych celi zawodników był długonogi Blue Gilly. Jego kopnięcia były niesamowicie szybkie. Wszyscy bali się podejść. Dwóch gladiatorów zauważyło zawodnika walczącego tylko mieczem. Uznali, że pochodzi on z Kraju Wano i jest samurajem. Chcieli sprawdzić na co go stać. Był to Ricky. Komentator uznał, że gdzieś już miał styczność z kimś takim. Bartolomeo tymczasem na wszystko patrzył i się śmiał. mały|220px|lewo|Luffy i Cavendish walczą ze wściekłym Chinjao Luffy i Cavendish patrzyli na Battle Royale. Piękny wyjaśnił dlaczego Bartolomeo ma przydomek "kanibala". Pokazał też listy gończe poniszczone przez to jak uderzał je nożami. Do Luffy'ego podszedł Chinjao, który zapytał co u Garpa. Luffy zapytał, czy Chinjao zna jego dziadka. Tym samym zdradził swoją tożsamość. Staruszek powiedział, że jest rządny zemsty na Garpie i jest gotów prowadzić ją nawet na jego wnukach. Chinjao powiedział, że Garp był postrzegany jako prawdziwy diabeł, a razy jakie zadał już zdążyły zniknąć. Cavendish się dopytywał zawodnika, czy ten naprawdę jest Luffy'm. Słomiany zaprzeczał. Chinjao powiedział, że chce się zemścić na wnuku Garpa. Luffy odparł, by się zemścił na samym Garpie. Cavendish wyjął swój miecz. Chinjao zaś powiedział, że żałuje, iż nie znał pochodzenia Dragona. Miała miejsce eksplozja. Cavendish zaczął ciągnąć za sztuczną brodę Luffy'ego. Dodał, że Luffy jest jego przeciwnikiem, a nie Chinjao. Starzec użył techniki Buto, a Cavendish w obronie Biken: Blue Bird. Miecz nie przebił się przez łysinę staruszka. Ten zaczął atakować rękoma. Luffy zaatakował Chinjao. Mimo, iż Don upadł na ziemię nic mu się nie stało. Jeden z gapiów powiedział, że istnieje legenda, która mówi, że Chinjao zniszczył cały kontynent. Cavendish zaś wygrażał Luffy'emu za sławę. Chinjao postanowił, że zniszczy zarówno Słomianego jak i Cavendisha. Wnukowie Chinjao starali się uspokoić swojego dziadka. Chinjao jednak wolał zniszczyć Luffy'ego. Słomiany zniknął. Wnukowie powiedzieli Chinjao, że mogą go zniszczyć na ringu, bo jest w Grupie C. Cavendish zaś starał się znaleźć Luffy'ego, by go zabić jeszcze przed Battle Royale grupy C. Luffy trzymał się okna i był nad widownią Tymczasem Tank Lepanto padł ofiarą Abdullaha i Jeeta. Na ringu zostało tylko trzydziestu zawodników, w tym: Dagama, Elizabello II, Blue Gilly, Bellamy, Hack, Abdullah i Jeet. Ostatecznie Hiena wyeliminował Abdullaha i Jeeta. Hack robił zamieszanie wśród wrogów. Bartolomeo zaś oddawał mocz do fosy na oczach całej widowni. Hack skarcił Kanibala i postanowił użyć techniki Yonsenmaigawara Seiken. Nagle ręka, którą miał zaatakować eksplodowała. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w porażkę Hacka. Luffy nie od razu rozumiał na czym polega moc Bartolomeo. Komentator powiedział, że kibicował Ryboludowi i nazwał Kanibala "parszywą gnidą". Na arenie zostało 24 wojowników, w tym: Bartolomeo, Bellamy, Dagama, Elizabello II i Blue Gilly. Ten ostatni właśnie skopał Ricky'ego. Niemal nieprzytomny uznał, że nie da się wygrać z czasem. W myślach przeklinał Doflamingo. Linia obrony Elizabello II i Dagamy została zaatakowana od tyłu. Okazało się, że Dagama zaatakował ich mieczem. Nad wszystkim czuwał Blue Gilly, którego Dagama wciąż dopingował. Strateg szykował się do zaatakowania Długonogiego w plecy, ale ten zdołał to zauważyć i go kopnął wyrzucając do wody. Powiedział, że od razu mu nie ufał. Po drugiej stronie areny Bellamy walczył z Bartolomeo. Leżał zakrwawiony, próbując się utrzymać. Nie mógł zrozumieć jego mocy. Bartolomeo się śmiał. Wszyscy dopingowali Bellamy'ego, nawet jego dawny przeciwnik Luffy. Bellamy otrzymywał własne ciosy. [[Plik:Elizabello II Uses King Punch.png|lewo|mały|230x230px|Elizabello używa Królewski Cios]] Blue Gilly wyśmiał Elizabello, który został bez Dagamy i najemników. Król powiedział, że nie warto podchodzić do obnażonego ostrza, a najemnicy mieli chronić po prostu wszystkich. Na arenie dwóch ludzi rozmawiało o Elizabello. Jeden z nich wspomniał, że zniszczył on zamek jednym ciosem, bez użycia broni. Cios potrafiłby zmieść nawet widzów z areny. Elizabello przymierzył się do ciosu. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać. Jedynie Blue Gilly ruszył do ataku. W tym samym czasie Bellamy złapał Bartolomeo, ale atak znów został jakoś odbity. Elizabello wykonał Królewski Cios. Wszystkich zmiotło z areny, lub leżeli oni nieprzytomni. Komentator miał już ogłosić zwycięstwo króla. Jednak w pyle ktoś nadal stał. To był Bartolomeo. Wyjaśnił Elizabello swoją zdolność owocu Bari Bari no Mi. W kontrataku użył Barrier Crash. Król padł. Oznaczało to zwycięstwo Bartolomeo w Battle Royale grupy B. Luffy nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Bartolomeo powiedział, że Mera Mera no Mi może należeć do jednego człowieka. Na zewnątrz Franky i Jednonogi Żołnierz dyskutowali na temat zniszczenia fabryki SMILE. Okazało się, że żołnierz i jego znajomi już zaczęli przygotowania. Franky uznał, że można to po prostu wysadzić, ale żołnierz nie chciał śmierci pracowników. Wyjaśnił, że zniszczenie fabryki będzie oznaczało koniec Dressrosy, wiec postanowił opowiedzieć mu historię kraju. Po Battle Royale grupy B, Bellamy został wyniesiony przez sanitariuszy. Hiena obwiniał się za porażkę, jednak Luffy go pochwalił. Bellamy zaś pochwalił umiejętności Luffy'ego wspominając o Haki. Dodał, że słyszał jak Luffy mu dopingował. Użył określenia "Słomkowy", co usłyszał Bartolomeo. Green Bit: Spotkanie wymiany się rozpoczyna 220px|mały|lewo|Law, Usopp, Robin i Caesar atakowani przez waleczną rybę.Do przekazania Caesara pozostało 45 minut. Waleczna ryba zaatakowała żelazne pręty mostu na Green Bit wyginając je. Robin powiedziała, że spodziewała się ryb. Trafalgar powiedział, że to wygląda jak ryba, po czym Usopp i Caesar powiedzieli, że to krwiożercza bestia. Law powiedział, że wierzy w ich umiejętności, gdy Usopp przypomniał mu kto ma tytuł Shichibukai. Ostatecznie Robin i Usopp stanęli do walki. Usopp użył Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So, a Robin Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano. Trafalgar pochwalił umiejętności dwójki. Trójka zrozumiała, że walcząc z rybami nic nie wskórają i staną w miejscu, więc trzeba je przegonić. Law kazał zdjąć kajdany Caesara, czemu opierał się Usopp tym, że naukowiec może wyfrunąć. Jednak Trafalgar pokazał, że trzyma serce Gazowego Człowieka. Caesar skarcił Shichibukai i użył na rybach techniki Gastille. Usopp zrozumiał dlaczego za Clowna dają aż 300 milionów beli. Usopp zapytał się Trafalgara dlaczego ten nie walczy. Law wyjaśnił, że moc Ope Ope no Mi jest strasznie wyczerpująca, więc oszczędza ją na później, na spotkanie z Doflamingiem. Most przed grupą był zawalony, zresztą trafili dodatkowo na gęstą mgłę przez którą nie dało się nic zobaczyć. Nagle ktoś złapał waleczną rybę, która ruszała ku grupie. Ten ktoś ją upolował, by zjeść. Green Bit miał być wyspą niezamieszkałą. Usopp pytał się czy ktoś jest. Ten ktoś się usunął razem z bojownikiem. Caesar został użyty jako balon, by przetransportować grupę na Green Bit. Law nie rozumiał co się stało z bojownikiem. Usopp był zdziwiony roślinnością wyspy. Trafalgar powiedział, że odda Caesara Jokerowi o trzeciej na południowo-wschodniej plaży. Usopp zauważył okręt Marynarki wbity w wyspę, który został prawdopodobnie wyrzucony na brzeg. Robin uznała na podstawie zniszczeń roślin, że ten okręt jest od niedawna na wyspie. Caesar się przestraszył, ale Usopp go postarał się uciszyć. Clown zwrócił uwagę, że jest poszukiwany za dużo pieniędzy, a Joker nie może go ochronić po rezygnacji z tytułu Shichibukai. Robin uznała, że Trafalgar jest zadowolony z siebie. Law powiedział, że sam wskazał Smokerowi kierunek. Clown powiedział, że trzeba wszystko odwołać. Trafalgar odparł, iż jemu też nie pasuje obecność Marynarki ze względu na sojusz z Luffy'm. Pozostał kwadrans do wymiany. Law wysłał Robin i Usoppa, by sprawdzili, czy nie ma gdzieś pułapek. Usopp starał się być cicho, ale Robin się niczym nie martwiła. Nagle się ukryli przed Marynarką. Ci szukali Słomianych. Tajemniczy głos powiedział, że nazywa się Leo. Leo zażądał odłożenia broni. Marynarze odmówili. Nagle stracili ubrania. Robin użyła techniki Mil Fleur: Campo de Flores chwytając jakiegoś Kabu. Nico zauważyła, że te istoty to Gnomy. Minął jakiś czas. 220px|mały|prawo|Robin przyszyta do ziemi przez gnomy.W ciemności Robin słyszała pewne głosy. Ktoś ją przeszukiwał znajdując w torbie książki, ubrania i Den Den Mushi. Później sprawdzali co ma pod ubraniem. Gdy otworzyła oczy zauważyła, że jakiś mały człowieczek jest w pod jej sukienką, a ona sama czymś przyczepiona do ziemi. Coś uderzyło ją boleśnie w głowie. Zapytała gdzie jest. Krasnoludek kazał się jej nie ruszać i zapytał ją, czy jest złą olbrzymką. Kabu powiedział, że Robin zna dziwne czary, mówiąc, że ręce wyrosły niczym kwiaty. Robin sobie przypomniała jak potem zasnęła przez kwiat anestetyczny. Zrozumiała, że została zawleczona na ziemie gnomów. Miała nadzieję, że Usoppowi nic nie jest i uznała, że ucieczka może pogorszyć sytuację. Gnom wyjaśnił, że to Królestwo Tontatta, które znajduje się pod powierzchnią Green Bit. Wyjaśnił, że użył mocy Nui Nui, by ją przyszyć do ziemi, bo nie można opuścić Królestwa, gdy zobaczy się gnoma. Robin powiedziała, że nikogo nie chce krzywdzić, a złapała Kabu, bo gnomy ją zaciekawiły. Z początku Leo jej nie wierzył, ale wystarczyło dosłownie kilka słów i wszyscy stali się dla niej życzliwi. Robin uznała, że określenie "strasznie ufne" dla rodu Tontatta jest zbyt łagodny. Dodatkowo przybył do niej sam król Gancho, który pierwszy raz widział "olbrzymkę" z bliska. Robin spojrzała na zegarek, była za pięć trzecia. Poprosiła o Den Den Mushi, bo musi się skontaktować z Lawem. Leo powiedział, że został wypuszczony na wolność. Robin więc chciała opuścić ziemie, ale gnom odparł, że musi dać broń lub ubranie. Gdy chciał już ją rozebrać, jeden z gnomów wspomniał, że to przyjaciółka bohatera, drugiego "olbrzyma", który przybył w pokoju dla dobra gnomów. Robin zrozumiała, że Usopp coś nakłamał. W Akacji Zoro się ciągle gubił, mówiąc sam do siebie (według przechodniów). Miał tak naprawdę pod marynarką schowanego gnomkę - Wiccę. Zoro się dopytywał ją czym ona jest, zastanawiając się czy to wróżka lub zabawka. Wicca powiedziała, że jest idiotką i ofermą. Następnie się przedstawiła jako Wicca z klanu Tontatta i prosiła o dyskrecję. Zaczęła się obwiniać za zwichnięcie swojej kostki uderzając pięścią w ziemię. Zoro zauważył, że uderzenia były nad wyraz silne. Wicca poprosiła o spotkanie ze swoim kapitanem. Zoro warknął, bo ona ukradła jego miecz. Wicca odparła, że to ludzie zostawiali im różne rzeczy, a ona sama jest zwiadowcą i musi przekazać swojemu ludowi informacje o ruchach Doflamingo na Thousand Sunny. Zoro powiedział, że jest ze Słomianych. Roronoa postanowił ruszyć na pomoc grupie z okrętu. Wicca poprosiła szermierza, by ten zabrał ją na pola kwiatowe za drogę nad morze. Zoro powiedział, że pobiegnie od razu do swoich, ale Wicca od razu wytknęła mu, że nie potrafi on określić gdzie ma iść. Roronoa zapytał się czego gnomy chcą od Doflamingo, ale Wicca zatrzymała to dla siebie. Gdy Zoro miał iść schodami na górę, to ominął schody, co gnomka mu wytknęła nazywając go ułomnym. W Koloseum Corrida spiker ogłaszał kto będzie walczył w Battle Royale grupy C mówiąc o trójce faworytów. Rebecca tym czasem trzymając coś w dłoni powiedziała, by pan małpka na nią czekał. Spojrzała za okno, gdzie jakieś dziecko bawiło się małpką-kukiełką. Zauważyła jak Franky biegnie niosąc jednonogiego żołnierza. Żołnierz wskazywał którędy ma iść. Rebecca zawołała żołnierza i zaczęła płakać. Jednonogi powiedział, że widział listę mimo, że próbował ją zatrzymać. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że wygra turniej i wtedy zamieszkają razem. Żołnierz powiedział, by przestała płakać i kazał Franky'emu biec. Cyborg powiedział, że ona sobie oczy wypłakuje. Jednonogi odparł, że muszą się pospieszyć, bo nawet zabawki mają coś co chcą chronić, nawet jeśli z malowanych oczu nie płyną łzy. Green Bit. Pozostały dwie minuty do przekazania Caesara. Do Lawa przez Den Den Mushi zadzwonił Sanji. Shichibukai zapytał o fabrykę. Czarnonogi odparł, że nie ma na to czasu. Trafalgar na to, że już za chwilę przekaże Caesara. Sanji warknął, że Doflamingo nie zrezygnował nigdy z tytułu Shichibukai. Dodał, że Joker nie miał zamiaru wywiązać się ze swojej części umowy, bo bawił się Sojuszem Luffy'ego i Lawa od samego początku. Sanji powiedział Lawowi, by stamtąd uciekał. Nagle pojawili się Donquixote Doflamingo oraz Admirał Fujitora. Ten drugi kazał skierować wszystkie jednostki na południowo-wschodnią plażę. Sanji kazał Trafalgarowi się pospieszyć, ale ten odparł, że już za późno. Pół godziny przed przekazaniem Caesara oraz przekazaniu Trafalgarowi Lawowi informacji na temat zatrzymania tytułu Shichibukai przez Doflamingo. Violet powiedziała, że przejrzała Sanji'ego jak tylko go zobaczyła. Słyszała, że ma słabość do kobiet, ale oczekiwania ją przerosły. Wypomniała jego poniszczone ubranie i zakrwawioną twarz. Violet wyśmiewała Czarnonogiego mówiąc, że jest durniem, a nie mężczyzną oraz to, że uwierzył w jej miłość. Jej ludzie też się z niego śmiali. Okazało się, że Violet to skrytobójczyni z Armii Trebola. Sanji uznał, że teraz Violet kłamie. Mężczyźni nie mogli uwierzyć jak on może jej nadal wierzyć. Sanji powiedział Violet, że ma tak naprawdę dobre serce i została zmuszona do tego wszystkiego. Dziewczyna nie mogła w to uwierzyć, że on nadal tak mówi i go kopnęła w twarz. Ludzie uznali ten cios za piękny i okrutny. Violet powiedziała, że na pewno on tłami w sobie nienawiść, ale szuka sposobu na ucieczkę, więc prawi komplementy. Okazało się, że Violet używa diabelskiego owocu Giro Giro no Mi, dzięki któremu może przejrzeć wszystko, nawet myśli. Zaczęła pytać dlaczego Trafalgar Law zawarł sojusz z Luffy'm, dlaczego przypłynęli na Dressrosę i Green Bit i strategie. Czekała, aż odpowiedzi znajdzie w jego myślach. Użyła Peeping Mind, by zajrzeć do jego głowy. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć i wrzasnęła. Uznała Sanji'ego za bezwstydnika. Nie rozumiała dlaczego w takiej chwili Czarnonogi myśli o takich zbreźniościach. Sanji powiedział, że wtedy jej oczy mówiły prawdę, wtedy, gdy ze łzami w oczach prosiła o zabicie kogoś. Nawet jeśli osądziło ją milion ludzi on nigdy nie będzie wątpił kobiecym łzom. Ludzie Violet chcieli już zabić Sanji'ego, ale dziewczyna stanęła w jego obronie i użyła techniki Hierro Lágrima: Mekujira. Mężczyźni zostali pokonani. Sanji pochwalił Violet mówiąc, że od początku w nią wierzył. Ta powiedziała, że on musi uciekać. Ze łzami w oczach powiedziała, że on uwierzył we wszystko i jest żałosny, jednak tym razem nie mówiła tego, by z niego szydzić. Podziękowała za wszystko. Sanji zrozumiał, że Violet nie chce już pracować dla Donquixote, zaproponował jej, by uciekła ze Słomianymi. Ta powiedziała, że to pułapka. Przekazała mu wspomnienie z poranka. Lud nie chciał abdykacji Doflamingo. Ten zaś ciągle czekał na agentów CP0. W porcie zacumował okręt Marynarki i okręt CP0, oficerów podległych tylko Światowej Szlachcie. Przekazali oni ludowi wiadomość, że raport dotyczący abdykacji Doflamingo był fałszywy. Sprostowanie obiegnie świat o trzeciej. Tymczasem lud ma się zachowywać jakby nigdy nic. Mają wrócić do codziennych zajęć. Sanji nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Zrozumiał, że zwykły Shichibukai nie mógłby czegoś takiego zaplanować. Violet powiedziała, że boi się jaki Doflamingo zrobić teraz ruch. Kazała mu ostrzec przyjaciół. Tymczasem ona zostanie w Akacji. mały|lewo|220px|Law i Caesar stoją na przeciwko Marynarki i DoflamingoGodzina trzecia. Do Admirała Fujitory dotarła wiadomość, że przez Kwaterę Główną przeszedł fałszywy raport. Sakazuki powiedział, że się wściekł i musi porozmawiać ze starszyzną z Marieoji, mimo, że małe szanse są na to by coś osiągnąć. Robin wyrosła z ziemi. Caesar się przestraszył. Trafalgar zaś nie mógł zrozumieć, gdzie są prawdziwa Robin i Usopp. Law powiedział, że opuszczają wyspę. Robin powiedziała jednak, że jest pod ziemią. Kazała mu uciekać. Powiedziała, że dołączą do niego zgodnie z planem. Robin zniknęła, ale pojawił się Doflamingo, który został nazwany przez Caesara Jokerem. Zauważył Marynarkę. Powiedział, że to może nawet dobrze. Wspomniał o tym, że nie ma już tytułu Shichibukai. Law się zdenerwował mówiąc, że ma dość jego kłamstw. Cavendish chciał zaatakować Luffy'ego. Mówił, że jest na arenie. Ochroniarze go jednak nie wpuścili. Rozpoczął się Battle Royale grupy C, w którym bierze udział 139 zawodników. Luffy się ucieszył na gong rozpoczynający. Tymczasem na całym świecie obiegała wiadomość o sprostowaniu fałszywego raportu na temat odrzucenia tytułu króla Dressrosy i Shichibukai. Law nie rozumiał jak Doflamingo mógł wykorzystać Światowy Rząd w ten sposób, by zakpić sobie z dziesięciu ludzi oszukując cały świat. Joker odparł, że najbardziej widowiskowe sztuczki mają proste wyjaśnienia, a myśl "nigdy nie posunie się do czegoś takiego" to słaby punkt ludzi. Law przypomniał Doflamingo, że jest tylko piratem, nawet Shichibukai nie mają takich wpływów. Do czegoś takiego zdolni są tylko przedstawiciele Światowej Szlachty. Nagle przypomniał sobie jak Vergo wspomniał, że Law nie zna przeszłości Jokera co może przysporzyć mu kłopotów. Doflamingo powiedział, że to skomplikowane, ale ważniejsze jest to, że przybył po głowę Trafalgara. Caesar stał się niecierpliwy i kazał Jokerowi zabić Lawa. Trafalgar powiedział, że nie odda zakładnika, ponieważ umowa została złamana. Pora teraz na nowe negocjacje. Caesar miał dość takich "zabaw". Doflamingo powiedział, że Caesar zostaje z nim, a Trafalgar nie powinien się tak odzywać do kogoś dla kogo pracował i nie widział od 10 lat. Żołnierze Marynarki rozpoznali Caesara Clowna. Issho powiedział, że dopóki pracuje on dla Shichibukai nie można nic mu niestety zrobić i wszystko trzeba puścić w niepamięć. Doflamingo rozpoznał kim jest niewidomy starzec. Pochwalił umiejętności Admirała Fujitory i uznał, że również Ryokugyuu jest potężny. Fujitora powiedział, że nie jest godny ten pochwały, a Joker go wyśmiał. Issho powiedział, że nie jest biegły w sprawach Marynarki, ale rozumie, że Doflamingo przekroczył swoje uprawnienia jako Shichibukai. Zrozumiał też, że "Joker" to przydomek Donquixote. Doflamingo powiedział, że Marynarka potrzebuje dowodów. Issho powiedział, że Słomiany Kapelusz to wróg Światowego Rządu, więc skoro Law zawarł z nim sojusz to też zostanie uznany za wroga. Inna sytuacja by była jeśli Słomiany jest podwładnym Trafalgara. Admirał dał czas na odpowiedź i powiedział, że ma siłę by rozprawić z się zarówno z Chirurgiem jak i ze Słomianymi. Caesar doradzał Lawowi kłamać. Law zrozumiał, że został zapędzony w kozi róg i nawet jak przeniesie walkę na Dressrosę to będzie ciężko.220px|mały|prawo|Fujitora przywołuje meteoryt. Ostatecznie powiedział, że Słomiani zawarli z nim sojusz w którym jest określone, że są towarzyszami broni. Fujitora oznajmił, że Trafalgar Law straci tytuł Shichibukai. Po tym odskoczył. Law zauważył, że spada meteoryt. Żołnierze i Caesar zaczęli uciekać. Doflamingo nie rozumiał dlaczego Issho to robi. Law zrobił Room, by się obronić. Doflamingo użył do obrony moc swojej Manipulacji. Issho za pomocą swojego diabelskiego owocu stworzył pole siłowe. Meteor uderzył w ziemię. Krater był wielki, a w nim były trzy kawałki ziemi, nieruszone. Stali na nim Fujitora, Law i Doflamingo. Joker zagroził Fujitorze tym, że Sakazuki za to mu kości połamie. Law pochwalił umiejętności Admirała, zauważając, że ślepota mu nie przeszkadza. Issho powiedział, że tylko testował swoje umiejętności. Franky i Jednonogi ruszali w stronę fabryki. Cyborg zamienił nogi w pojazd gąsienicowy, zajadał hamburgera i popijał go colą. W dodatku rozmawiał z Sanji'm przez Den Den Mushi. Czarnonogi powiedział, że jest na polach kwiatowych i się zakochał. Franky wspomniał, że znalazł fabrykę SMILE. Plan typu "walnąć i wiać" odpadł. Zniszczenie fabryki okazało się być bardziej skomplikowane. Okazało się, że Franky'ego i Jednonogiego goni sprzedawca, który chciał zapłaty za colę i hamburgera. Cyborg dodał, że widział sprostowanie dotyczące Doflamingo. Wspomniał, że odpłacą mu się niszcząc fabrykę. Franky powiedział, że spotkają się na polach kwiatowych. Sanji'emu ta nazwa skojarzyła się z Nami i przypomniało mu się, że nie może się do niej dodzwonić. Franky wspomniał, że to już nie jest słaba dziewczyna, tylko silna kobieta, która ma tam Brooka i Choppera. Sanji zauważył na wyświetlaczu Battle Royale z Koloseum Corrida, a tam tajemniczego zawodnika Lucy'ego. Sanji powiedział, że widzi Luffy'ego na turnieju. Franky o tym wiedział. Czarnonogi nie rozumiał dlaczego Monkey się tam pcha. Violet zauważyła, że jej podwładni się zbliżają. Dała Sanji'emu mapę, która poprowadzi go do fabryki ukrytej jako "dom zabawek". Sanji powiedział, że w zachodnim porcie jest Thousand Sunny, gdzie może się ukryć. Dodał, że zrobi wszystko by ją uwolnić. Violet nazwała go romantycznym głupkiem i uciekła. Nagle Sanji'emu uwagę zwrócił Kin'emon. Wskazał piratowi ludzi do pokonania. Kucharz nie rozumiał dlaczego samuraj nie zajął się nimi sam. Kin'emon odparł, że woli ich nie ruszać, bo przetrzymują Kanjuro w domu zabawek. W Królestwie Tontatta, Usopp wyczuł wstrząsy walki Lawa, Issho i Jokera. Widać było, że się boi. Powiedział jednak gnomom, że to jego moc Haki, którą niedawno powalił 50000 Ryboludzi. Gnomy dawały Usoppowi i Robin mięso bojowników. Nazywały go Usoland. Ten wspomniał, że "Luffyland" zjadłby wszystko na raz bez gryzienia. Robin nie mogła uwierzyć. Na dodatek Usopp wskazał pomnik Mountblanca Nolanda. Leo powiedział, że on pokonał wielu ludzi, którzy zagrażali Tontatcie. Okazało się, że wzięli Usoppa za jego potomka. Robin powiedziała Usoppowi, że jest złym człowiekiem. Długonosy stwierdził, że dzięki niemu mogą uzupełnić zapasy i się najeść. Król powiedział, że to przeznaczenie tu skierowało Usolanda. Leo powiedział, że od dawna planowali dokładnie tego dnia wypowiedzieć Doflamingowi wojnę ruszając do pól kwiatowych. Usoland według nowego planu stanie na czele gnomów i poprowadzi ich do zwycięstwa nad Riku i Familią Donquixote. Na wybrzeżu Thousand Sunny został zaatakowany przez Piratów Donquixote z armii Trebola, dowodzonych przez Jorę, która zamieniła Brooka, Choppera, Nami i Momonosuke w zabawki. Wydawało się jej, że nazwał ją ktoś syrenią księżniczką. Chciała odebrać Momonosuke. Powiedziała, że widziała węgorza, który zamienił się w chłopca. Dodała, że rozkazy Doflamingo mówią jasno: przejąć okręt i odebrać Momonosuke. Słomiani zrozumieli, że jak tak dalej Jora będzie miotała swoją mocą, to Sunny nie posłuży już jako statek. Jora warknęła, że mają odebrać Momonosuke. Nagle krzyknęła, że dusza się z niej wylewa, a w jej głowie powstaje kolejny obraz. Brook powiedział, że widział jak zmieniła sypialnię chłopaków. Dodał, że Franky zabije za to grupę z Sunny'ego. Słomiani chcieli przejąć na siebie ten atak, ale Jora jednak dotknęła swoją mocą Thousand Sunny. Jora zaczęła się wyśmiewać z Słomianych, że nie mają jak odpłynąć z Dressrosy. W Koloseum Corrida ranny gladiator Ricky z bloku B chciał opuścić arenę o własnych siłach. Medyk powiedział, że leczenie zawodników to obowiązek. Ricky warknął, że to walka na śmierć i życie na oczach widzów, więc nie powinni wspominać o leczeniu. Gdy chcieli zdjąć mu hełm odepchnął medyka i postanowił odejść. Ci powiedzieli, że to śmiertelnie ranny człowiek i trzeba go zatrzymać. Ricky nagle upadł na kolana. Przed nim stała Rebecca. Ona spojrzała na niego. Powiedziała, że rany wyglądają paskudnie. Postanowił wyjść, więc pracownicy Koloseum wskazali mu wyjście. W myślach prosił Rebeccę o wybaczenie, a we wspomnieniach ukazał się obraz kucającego mężczyzny i małej dziewczynki. W kwaterze pracowników Rodziny Donquixote w Koloseum Corrida Bellamy powiedział Diamante'mu, że Słomiany bierze udział w zawodach. Diamante polecił poczekać, aż Luffy zejdzie z areny. Hiena czytał kartkę i zapytał, czy Joker chce by zabić Słomianego. Diamante odparł, że Doflamingo ma naprawdę miękkie serce, żeby dawać szanse komuś kto przegrał w turnieju. Bellamy dostał czas do końca turnieju. Przypomniał sobie jak Luffy mu dopingował na Battle Royale. Diamante dodał Bellamy'emu, że za to otrzyma stopień oficera. Bartolomeo podszedł do Cavendisha trzymając walizkę. Cavendish akurat siedział przy stole z posiłkiem. Bartolomeo rzucił walizkę na ziemię i powiedział, że usłyszał od kogoś jak Cavendish napalił się na pozbycie się Lucy'ego. Cavendish pogratulował Kanibalowi i odparł, że Lucy to jego sprawa. Bartolomeo próbował sięgnąć do talerza Cavendisha mówiąc, że sobie nie poradzi z zabiciem kogoś takiego jak on. Cavendish zrozumiał, że Kanibal wie kim naprawdę jest Lucy. Oznajmił, że Luffy jest bardzo popularny. Dodał, że Słomiany jest jego. Bartolomeo powiedział, że ma z nim stare rachunki do wyrównania. Lucy i zawody bloku C 220px|mały|lewo|Luffy pokonuje giganta Hajrudina jednym uderzeniem.Wojownicy padali jak muchy, walka w grupie C była szybka i wściekła według relacji komentatora. Jeden z wojowników stawał się wyjątkowo zauważalny, był to gigant Hajrudin, piracki najemnik z Elbafu. Hajrudin zapytał wojownika, czy widział kiedyś giganta z mocą Logii, a potem go powalił. Wrzasnął, że tak się stanie jak zje Mera Mera no Mi. Z drugiej strony areny szalał Bitewny Byk, który zdążył pokonać już ponad dwudziestu ludzi. Ktoś jechał na grzbiecie byka, to był Lucy. Komentator Gatz powiedział, że zaczyna się przyzwyczajać do nowicjusza. Cavendish się zdenerwował, bo nawet przebrany stawał się popularny, a Rebecca oznajmiła, że jest zabawny. Luffy dopingował byka nazywając go Ucy. Nagle Lucy i Ucy trafili na Hajrudina. Luffy kazał uciekać bykowi, gdy olbrzym zrobił zamach, ale ten się wystraszył tak bardzo, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Lucy i Bitewny Byk przyjęli cios Hajrudina. Rebecca się zdziwiła. Cios przebił podłoże areny. Komentator uznał, że różnica między Lucy'm, a Hajrudinem była zbyt wielka. Nagle zaniemówił, gdy zauważył Lucy'ego niosącego rannego Bitewnego Byka. W oczach Luffy'ego ukazał się gniew. Skoczył na wysokość jego twarzy i uderzył go. Komentator nie potrafił wypowiedzieć słowa. Rebecca nie potrafiła uwierzyć. Gatz krzyknął przez mikrofon, że olbrzym padł. Potencjalny zwycięzca Hajrudin leżał na arenie nie mogąc nawet poruszyć palcem. Luffy poniósł Bitewnego Byka. Gatz był w szoku działaniami Lucy'ego, mówiąc, że teraz wszystko może się wydarzyć. Lud dopingował tajemniczemu Lucy'emu. Słomiany postanowił zanieść Byka na skraj areny, gdzie spokojnie by przeczekał Battle Royale. Cavendish miał dość popularności Lucy'ego, na twarzy Bartolomeo był uśmiech, a Rebecca była nadal w szoku po tym jak Lucy powalił jednym ciosem Hajrudina. Ideo podszedł do Hajrudina i oznajmił, że jeśli ten chce spać, to nie na arenie i postanowił go uderzyć. Doszło do eksplozji, która posłała giganta na trybuny. To był cios Ideo. Komentator Gatz oznajmił, że to dzięki niecodziennemu wyglądowi ramion był w stanie wywołać eksplozje uderzeniem. Dodał, że Ideo jest dwukrotnym mistrzem "Centralnego Stowarzyszenia Sztuk Walki na Nowym Świecie", a jego przydomek to "Niszczycielskie Działo" Ideo. Ideo oznajmił, że chce większej mocy i Mera Mera no Mi. Kolejną gwiazdą igrzysk była trójka mistrzów kung-fu z Kraju Kwiatów. Jednym z nich był Sai, przeciwko któremu tarcze i zbroje nie stanowiły przeszkody. Dodatkowo zniszczenie siał Boo, również z Kraju Kwiatów. Jednak większość skupiła się na Don Chinjao. Ten uznał, że to są jeszcze dzieci, ale jeśli chcą, mogą podejść. Skupił się, przy czym już nastąpiła fala, która uderzyła zawodników wokół niego. Okazało się, że to jego Haoshoku Haki. Nie byli zdziwieni, ponieważ Chinjao był wart ponad 500 milionów. Chinjao oznajmił, że interesuje go tylko jedna osoba, więc wszyscy mają mu zejść z drogi. Jednak stanął przed nim Rozbójnik Jean. Oznajmił, że dzięki niemu może mieć teraz tyle broni ile chce. Komentator zdziwiony przedstawił widzom Jeana jako tego, którego nie powaliło Haki Chinjao. Dodał, że jako łowca głów naraził się prawdopodobnie całemu pirackiemu półświatkowi. Jeden z zawodników oznajmił, że zabije Rozbójnika, bo przez niego jego dobry kumpel trafił do więzienia. Jean oznajmił, że broń, którą zbiera to pociski, bo jest strzelcem wyborowym. Dodał, że skoro ten więzień jest dla niego taki ważny, to niech go odbije, skoro dwa lata temu pojawił się ktoś, kto tego dokonał. W tym czasie Kelly Funk okładał nieprzytomnego zawodnika, jednak Bobby Funk go opamiętał. Kelly powiedział, że to było za określenie "karzeł". Bobby odparł, że dla niego jest wystarczająco wysoki. Wtedy Kelly ponownie kopnął znokautowanego przeciwnika. Zagroził mu, że jeszcze raz tak powie, to wydłubie mu oczy. Dodał Bobby'emu, że ma już przestać go powstrzymywać. Młodszy brat powiedział, że to zawody, a nie rzeź. Komentator oznajmił, że bracia Funk potrafią pokonywać piratów wartych ponad 100 milionów beli. Do Braci Funk podszedł Boo, mówiąc o Kelly'm, że pewnie jest słaby, skoro uderza na oślep i jest tylko ulicznym zawadiaką. Komentator Gatz warknął, że albo to Funk jest za słaby, albo Boo za silny i nazwał Kelly'ego frajerem. Wtedy Boo postanowił pokonać Bobby'ego Funka. Ten powiedział, że nigdy się nawet nie bił. Odwrócił się, a Boo go uderzył toporem z całej siły. Komentator uznał, że nie ma słów i powinno się usunąć braci Funk z areny. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego ten się złamał, skoro został nasycony Busoshoku Haki. Kelly powiedział, że Boo nazwał go karłem i po prosił by go założył. Nie wiadomo jak, ale Kelly i Bobby zamienili się wzrostem. Kelly będąc teraz wielkim uderzał Boo z całej siły i powalił. Zagroził, że jeśli jeszcze raz zostanie nazwany "karłem" to wgryzie się w szyję i rozerwie gardło. Tymczasem Jean Argo za pomocą swojej broni odebrał hełm Lucy'ego. Powiedział, że naszły go słuchy, że Monkey D. Luffy wślizgnął na arenę w przebraniu. Chinjao zmierzał w stronę Luffy'ego, wygrażając mu pod nosem i eliminując wszystkich po drodze. Pozostało 40 zawodników. Wśród nich: Jean Argo, Lucy, Kelly Funk, Chinjao, Ideo oraz Sai. Kelly Funk masakrował Boo uderzając go nieprzerwanie. Sai i Chinjao postanowili się zemścić. Komentator Gatz powiedział, że na arenie same starcia. Jeden z zawodników zastanawiał się czy się mu przewidziało, czy naprawdę Bracia Funk stali się jedną osobą. Kelly użył techniki Jake Jake Ninin-baori. Kelly oznajmił, że Bobby zawsze miał silne ciało, ale mentalnie i emocjonalnie zawsze był słaby. Jednak dzięki mocy Jake Jake no Mi może zawładnąć jego ciałem. Dlatego dzięki zdolności do walki i bezlitosnej naturze, Kelly może pokonać każdego, bo jest Człowiekiem Kurtką. Boo stanął przed braćmi Funk. Kelly dodał, że kiedy staje się jednością z bratem stają się oni niepokonanymi zabójcami. Boo upadł i przybył Sai. Funk zapytał się go jak może teraz spojrzeć w lustro, skoro nie potrafił ochronić swojego młodszego brata. Sai odparł, że brat nie przykładał się do treningów. Kelly użył techniki Rarara Rambo. Sai odparł, że kiedy wybrał ścieżkę Hasshoken pozbył się wszelkich więzów emocjonalnych z Boo, ale jako komandor Floty Happo zawsze odpłaca swoich towarzyszy. W tym czasie odparł atak Kelly'ego i powalił go za pomocą swojego Hasshoken. Gatz był zafascynowany umiejętnościami Sai'a, ponieważ kilkoma ciosami powalił braci Funk. Chinjao ruszył na Luffy'ego. Powiedział, że odpłaci się za to jak Garp skradł mu drogocenną fortunę, wraz z mocą i wspomnieniami z "złotych" lat. Luffy odparł, że to sprawa dziadka, a nie jego. Chinjao powiedział, że sama śmierć nie wystarczy, by się zemścić. Garp musi stracić coś cennego. Jean Argo się uśmiał mając pewność, że Lucy jest tak naprawdę Luffy'm, synem Garpa. Luffy nadal chciał odzyskać hełm od Jean'a. Łowca nagród odparł, że jeśli chce hełmu to musi go sobie wziąć. Dodał, że to dzięki Luffy'emu przez ostatnie dwa lata kąpał się w pieniądzach. Powiedział, że dopadł wielu więźniów, którzy uciekli z Impel Down. Odparł, że wkrótce wykończy Crocodile'a, Buggy'ego, Jinbeia, Ivankov i Shiliew. Odparł, że skróci ich o głowy. W tym czasie, gdy to mówił ciskał w Luffy'ego bronią, jednak ten ją unikał dzięki Kenbunshoku Haki. W dodatku Luffy zastanawiał się co porabia Emporio Ivankov. Jean Argo powiedział, że z oczywistych powodów nie podano informacji o ucieczce więźniów z poziomu szóstego, ale jednak on ma dojścia i wie o wszystkim. Luffy nadal unikał broni rzucanej przez Argo, pytając, czy ma na myśli innych uciekinierów z poziomu szóstego. Jean nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego nie może go trafić. Za Luffy'm pojawił się Chinjao. Okazało się, że cała broń przed którą Luffy robił uniki trafiła w Don Chinjao. W oczach łowcy nagród pojawił się strach. Luffy zabrał mu hełm. Chinjao odparł, że nawet on to poczuł. Uderzył go głową. Siła uderzenia wyrzuciła Jeana Argo za arenę. Gatz był pod wrażeniem. W tym samym czasie Sai walczył przeciwko Ideo. Sai próbował kopnąć Ideo, jednak ten rozbił to uderzenie swoją pięścią. Kolejne kopnięcie zablokował przedramieniem. Później jeden uderzył pięściami w twarz. Komentator Gatz uznał, że ten pojedynek zamienił się w starcie na śmierć i życie. Zastanawiał się, czy któryś z nich będzie zwycięzcą Battle Royale. lewo|mały|266x266px|Monkey D. Luffy vs Chinjao Chinjao powiedział Luffy'emu, że nie warto uciekać od przeznaczenia. Luffy uznał, że nie ważna jest dla niego zemsta Chinjao, ale i tak musi go pokonać jeśli chce wygrać ten turniej. Tym samym Luffy odrzucił jednego z zawodników, który stał mu na drodze do Chinjao. Chinjao podobnie. Widzowie nie mogli w to uwierzyć, również komentator Gatz. Luffy i Chinjao nasycili swoje pięści Busoshoku Haki i uderzyli się pięścią o pięść. Fala uderzeniowa była wyczuwalna na ostatnich rzędach widowni. Diamante był pod wrażeniem widoku jak uderzyły się wzajemne Busoshoku Haki. Na całej arenie pozostali tylko Luffy i Chinjao. Wszyscy potężni wojownicy zostali powaleni przez Haki Luffy'ego i Chinjao. Don zrozumiał, że Luffy opanował Haoshoku Haki. Zapytał się więc czego królem ten zamierza zostać. Luffy odparł, że Królem Piratów. Komentator nie wiedział już na co patrzy. Chinjao uznał, że wadą Nowego Świata jest to, że jest tu wielu ludzi, którzy opanowali Haoshoku Haki. Dodał, że ten który ustanie w walce zostanie Królem Piratów, po czym uderzył z główki, ale Luffy zdążył zrobić unik. Chinjao zapytał kto go uczył uwalniania Haki, na co Monkey szczerze odpowiedział, że Rayleigh. Don nie mógł uwierzyć, że Mroczny Król jeszcze żyje. Następnie mówiąc, że ten dzień jest fatalny uderzył Luffy'ego za pomocą Hasshoken (prawdopodobnie wzmocnione Busoshoku Haki, ponieważ uderzenie zadziałało na Luffy'ego) dodając, że przypomina sobie rzeczy, których nie chce pamiętać. Wtedy Chinjao zaczął płakać pytając Słomianego, czy jest coś gorszego niż to jak się widzi wielki skarb, którego się pragnie, ale nie może się go złapać. Dodatkowo są rzeczy, których nie chce się pamiętać. Tłum znów wpadł w zdumienie. Don Chinjao wybuchł wielkim płaczem. W wodzie Sai i Boo mówili, że mieli załatwić finał dla Sai'a. Powiedzieli też, że jak przypomina sobie przeszłość to nie ma niczego co by ich dziadka powstrzymało. Starzec powiedział, że był znany jako "Świder" Chinjao. Zapytał Luffy'ego co jego dziadek zrobił mu. Luffy odparł, że nie wie i żeby staruszek się zdecydował czy będzie płakał czy się wściekał. Na ulicach Dressrosy wszyscy dopingowali Lucy'ego, który był widoczny z telebimów. Sanji i Kin'emon też oglądali transmisję. Samuraj powiedział, że trzeba się spieszyć na ratunek Kanjuro. Sanji odparł, że Koloseum jest otoczone przez żołnierzy Marynarki, a jak tylko kryminaliści je opuszczą, to Marynarka ich wyłapie. Kin powiedział, że naturalne jest, że trzeba wyłapać opryszków, a wtedy Czarnonogi mu przypomniał, że sam przypłynął na pirackim okręcie. Sanji wiedział, że trzeba Słomkowi jakoś przekazać wiadomość o obecności Marynarki, ale nie wiedział jak, a przez żołnierzy nie było sposobu się przecisnąć. Dowódcą oddziału Marynarki był wiceadmirał Bastille. Powiedział, że gladiatorzy z bloków A i B powinni już wychodzić. Jeden z żołnierzy powiedział, że wiceadmirał Maynard przeniknął na teren Koloseum, ale nie doniósł żadnego raportu. Bastille uznał, że albo Maynard się wydurnia, albo coś mu się stało. Jednonogi żołnierz powiedział, że gdy dziesięć lat temu na Dressrosie tron przejął Donquixote Doflamingo to wprowadził wiele praw, których nie wolno łamać. Jednym z nich jest godzina policyjna, po której nie można opuszczać domu. Wszyscy ludzie mają wracać do domów, a zabawki do domu zabawek. Cyborg zapytał, czy jest możliwość wyjść w nocy się napić z kumplami - też nie wolno. Żołnierz na to odparł, że choćby chciał to wszystkie bary są zamknięte w nocy. Drugie prawo polega na tym, że zabawka nie może wejść do ludzkiego domu, a człowiek do domu zabawek. Franky zrozumiał, że chodzi tu o rozdzielenie żywych od wyprodukowanych, żeby nikt nie zaczął ich mieszać. Cyborg jednak nadal nie rozumiał skąd się wzięły żywe zabawki, bo nawet naukowiec pokroju Vegapunka nie byłby w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego. Nagle zauważyli zabawkę-mężczyznę, który mówił jakiejś Esther, że jest jej chłopakiem. Mówili, że zabawka się zepsuła i dostała "ludzkiej choroby". Nikt nie mógł tego zrozumieć skoro przed chwilą ta zabawka była miła. Mężczyzna obok Esther uderzył zabawkę, którą ostatecznie zabrała policja. Zabawka krzyczała, że jest człowiekiem. Otworzyli budynek z napisem SCRAP, gdzie wyrzucili tę zabawkę. Następnie Franky i Żołnierz zauważyli matkę z dzieckiem i psem-zabawką, która nazywała się Wanpoco. Żołnierz chciał zejść z Cyborga i podszedł do pieska. Przywitał się. Pies powiedział, że jest ojcem dziecka i mężem tej kobiety, a tak naprawdę nie nazywa się Wanpoco, tylko Milo. Franky nic nie rozumiał z tego. Wtedy Żołnierz zapytał się dziecka, gdzie jest jego ojciec. Ten odparł z uśmiechem, że nie ma ojca. Dopytał więc kobietę o męża. Ta odpowiedziała, że nigdy nie wyszła za mąż. Franky tego nie rozumiał i poprosił o wyjaśnienie. Żołnierz odparł, że ludzie na Dressrosie są zapominani, że jest wielu ludzi, którzy zapomnieli o innych ludziach, że każda zabawka była niegdyś człowiekiem. Franky nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Żołnierz wyjaśnił, że gdy Doflamingo pojawił się na Dressrosie to przyprowadził ze sobą użytkownika Diabelskiego Owocu, który zamieniał wszystko w zabawki. Franky więc zrozumiał, że Jednonogi też był człowiekiem. Żołnierz odparł, że wszystko wyjaśni na polu kwiatowym. Tymczasem na Green Bit walka Jokera i Issho trwała. Doflamingo zapytał się Admirała, czy ten nie ma litości. Fujitora odparł, że jest po prostu zmęczony. Trafalgar oberwał ciosem od Issho. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego nie może się dodzwonić. W królestwie Tontatta były wyczuwalne potężne ciosy walki Admirała i dwóch Shichibukai. Mówili, że to na pewno Haki Usolanda. Leo wszystko przymocował swoją mocą diabelskiego owocu Nui Nui no Mi. Przyszył nawet swoją babcię. Ta powiedziała, że powinien coś zjeść, ale ten odparł, że na miejscu dostanie jedzenie. Dodała, że wielki jest ten bohater. Leo był nim zachwycony i nie musi się martwić o upadek. Gnomy zapytały Usoppa i Robin, czy się najedli. Ten odparł, że jest gotowy do walki, bo wstrząsy nad nimi to jego przygotowania do walki. Usopp dopytał Leo dlaczego oni chcą walczyć z Doflamingiem. Gnomy myśleli, że ich bohater żartuje, ale odpowiedzieli, że chcą uratować ich pół tysiąca towarzyszy, bo są niewolniczo przetrzymywani w fabryce. Robin i Usopp zrozumieli, że to fabryka SMILE, którą Luffy i inni poszli ją zniszczyć. Leo odparł, że tam trafiła ich zgorzkniała, okrutna i samolubna księżniczka Macherie. Usopp stwierdził, że to okrutny opis. Leo przyznał mu rację, ale to wciąż ich przyjaciółka. Dodał, że Noland pomógł wszystkim w potrzebie. Usopp odparł, że jako jego potomek też pomoże. Zwiadowca powiedział, że Rodzina Donquixote ruszyła do Koloseum Corrida. Dodał, że żółta rzepa pana Kabu i różowa osa Bianki są gotowe do drogi. Leo powiedział, że wszystko rozstrzygnie się w podziemiach Koloseum Corrida, gdzie jest fabryka Sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców. Wkład w fabułę * Sabo zjada Płom-Płomieniowoc. * Luffy prezentuje Gear Fourth, której nauczył się podczas treningu na Rusukainie. * Zostają ujawnione wspomnienia Rebecci, Lawa i Sabo. * Zmienienie zabawek w ludzi. * Poznajemy imiona dwóch nowych admirałów Marynarki. * Poznajemy marzenie Isshou o zniesieniu systemu Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz * Poznajemy dwóch nowych członków armii rewolucjonistów: Hacka i Koalę. * Dowiadujemy się, że w niektórych krajach ludzie z "D." w nazwisku są nazywani naturalnym wrogiem Boga. * Donquixote Doflamingo zostaje trzecim Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz, który został pokonany przez Luffy'ego. * Zostaje utworzona Wielka Flota Słomkowego Kapelusza. * Pojawia się nowa organizacja CP-0. Nawigacja en:Dressrosa Arc fr:Arc Dressrosa